Nothing Beats IM-ing An Old Friend
by SilverMoonGrimm
Summary: Nico and Dean have a talk about girls; my getting hyped up for Blood of Olympus tribute. Second and a half in the 'Ain't Nobody Quite Like 'em' series, but you don't need to have read the rest to understand this one. Rating for two swear words.


**Hello! Third in the Ain't Nobody Quite Like 'em series, but you don't have to read the others to understand this.**

**Okay, so I haven't gotten to read the Blood of Olympus yet (I'm so excited for it!), but as soon as I can do that, I'll try and figure out a way to add to this series. Please no spoilers in reviews!**

**Setting- Sometime between series for Nico, and in As Time Goes By (season 8) for the Winchesters.**

**Notes- I mention a chan chu. I spent almost half an hour trying to find the name of this one monster. I failed, and found this in two seconds. I'm sorry if it's not accurate, but I heard that it's some sort of three-legged poisonous toad you bait with gold coins. Please correct me if I'm wrong.**

**This story didn't really end up where I planned for it to go, but I hope y'all like it anyways. I love writing Nico and Dean friendship!**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Nothing Beats IM-ing An Old Friend**

**by SilverMoonGrimm**

**XXXXXXXX**

"And now everyone thinks I have a crush on Annabeth- which I do _not_, by the way- except for the Romans, obviously, who have no idea who Annabeth is."

"I thought Annabeth was Roman. The Pray-to-her girl."

"No, _Reyna_'s the _Praetor_. Annabeth is one of the camp counselors at the Greek one in New York. She's a daughter of Athena, so she can't be Roman. Remember the-"

"I remember. Brain child. Do you think she has a belly-button?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "She has a boyfriend, so don't get any ideas about finding out."

Dean raised his hands in surrender on the other side of the mist. "Just wondering! and don't be so defensive, Mr. I- don't- have- a- crush- on- her- even- though- I- just- went- on- about- her- for- hours."

"I told you- I don't! I don't even like-" Nico quickly stopped himself.

"Don't like what? Blondes?"

"Nevermind. Where's Sam? I thought he was getting you guys some pie."

"Taking Grandpa Winchester out for a drink. Long lost relative kinda just stepped out of our closet with evil Lieutenant Tamara Johansen, a Knight of Hell, right behind him and told us we're legacies to a secret order of the ring. Long story. Don't ask."

"Because that would be completely out of line after I just told you my life's story."

"Which you willingly volunteered!"

_You have one minute left in this conversation. If you wish to continue the call, please insert another drachma._

"I'm out."

"You're _out_? I just gave you a bunch of them!"

Dean cringed. "Well . . . it really wasn't my fault, but we were tracking a chan chu and we needed something to bait it. And then it turned out to be a whole family. Sam was freaking out because he didn't think we'd have enough gold. I didn't tell him where I got them from, though. Probably thinks I've got some sort of pirate stash hidden away."

_Thirty seconds until this connection is terminated. If you're going to continue talking, please hurry up and pay._

"Gods, I can't be wasting all this money on talking to you."

"Which wouldn't be an issue if the stupid hippie goddess would accept quarters."

Dean flinched as a golden coin was flung in his general direction. Thankfully, the goddess accepted drachmas and it didn't come flying at him through the spray of the water faucet.

_Thank you for using Iris Messaging Services. Your conversation has been extended for another ten minutes._

"Please tell me you didn't try and IM me using quarters."

"If you would just carry around a phone like a normal person-"

"-And set any monster in a five mile radius on me the second I dial."

"Oh, come on! If I can get Cas to work a phone, I'm sure-"

"No. The last time I used a phone, it was four-year-old me using a dial-up to talk to a grandma I don't even remember in Italy."

"Then It's decided, kid. Phone usage is a basic skill every kid should know. And every adult."

"No, it's not decided. And don't call me 'kid'; I'm technically, I'm older than you."

"Actually, I spent forty years in hell, plus 33 . . ."

"Seventy-three." Nico supplied. "And I'm ninety-three. I win."

"So I should call you Old Man, then."

"Dean."

"Sorry, Gramps."

"Dean!"

"Wow, I thought people were supposed to mellow with age."

Nico scowled. Honestly, sometimes it felt like he really _was_ the older one. Dean had the maturity level of a five-year-old.

"Be serious please. I don't know what to do!"

"About what?"

And the attention span of a five-year-old, too.

"Annabeth! She acts like I'm just some cute little lovesick puppy."

"And you want to show her you're a strong, romantic man. Well, I-"

"No! I do not have a crush on Annabeth."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"I'm just saying, if you do have a crush, I've got to give you some very different advice."

"I. do. not. like. Annabeth. Chase."

"And so you want her to realize you don't like her."

"Yes!"

"Easy. Go out with another girl. Not a too hot one, or else she'll think you're doing it to make her jealous, but hot enough because you're going to have to go out with her."

"But what if I don't want to go out with another girl?"

"Then you need to quite denying that you like Annabeth."

"I don't!"

"Then ask someone out. McDonalds, the movies, wherever. First girl that walks past."

". . . Fine, I'm sure that'll work out excellent considering the only girls who walk by my room in Hades' palace are either goddesses that are most likely my stepmom, and cleaning harpies."

"Go to the Greek camp."

"What if she's really old?"

"You're ninety-three, right? I doubt anyone's going to beat that."

"Or an Aphrodite girl? They hate me. And the Demeter girls. And the Demeter guys."

"Make up some shit about wanting to start fresh or having a secret crush or something. Girls love secret crushes, as long as you aren't creepy about it."

"What if she has a boyfriend?"

"First _single_ girl that walks by."

"What if she has a boyfriend and I don't know about it? I'm not exactly in the gossip circles, you know."

"Quit making up excuses! Just asking someone will help you to get over Annabeth."

"Except I was never on Annabeth."

"You're still stalling."

"What if she's homosexual!" Nico blurted.

"Uh, do you think that's likely?"

"I don't know. Maybe. It's a Greek camp, isn't it?"

"Then find someone else. I don't know. I'm not an all-knowing genii."

"What if I'm homosexual?"

"Uh . . ." Dean sat silently for a second, trying to find something tactful to say. Tact was not his strong suit, so this went on for an uncomfortable while.

"Dean?"

"Um, do you think that's likely?" He asked, repeating his earlier statement slightly softer.

Nico avoided his eyes. "I don't know. Maybe. I mean, it's a Greek camp."

"Great time to come out, Gramps. You could have told me that a couple minutes ago and it wouldn't have been half as awkward."

Nico blushed, still looking practically anywhere but at his friend. "I just thought . . ."

"What? I'm going to send you to hell? Hell's for soul-devouring demons, not teenagers with crushes."

"But Cas. He's an angel."

"Who risked his life, died way too often to be healthy, and fell so people could do what they wanted. Somehow, I don't think he'd mind."

The boy gave a small smile.

"Nico, have you told anyone about this?"

"What?"

"Have you told any of your friends about this?"

"I . . . you're my friend, right?"

"Tell them."

"What? I can't!"

"Why? Because they'll laugh at you?"

"I don't know! What if they do?"

"Then fuck them! I mean, not literally."

"I know. But, what if they don't like me, or are all weird around me? I mean, you wouldn't have said that 'not literally' thing five minutes ago."

"You'll still be the same person you were before you told em. I was just adjusting to that. I'm sure they'll understand. If not, call me and I'll come down there and set them straight."

"Geez, thanks." Nico said sarcastically.

"What are old friends for? Now, next time I see you, you had better have at least five foot two more area of closet space."

"I'm five foot four."

"Even better!"

Nico laughed and Dean smiled. The kid was joking again, something Dean always marked as a victory.

_You have one minute left in this conversation. Again. If you wish to continue the call, please insert another drachma. If you want to talk on forever like a pair of teenaged girls, please insert more than one drachma at a time because I have much better things to do than bother you two every ten minutes._


End file.
